Writer's Block
by KuroRiya
Summary: Tino, a homosexual romance novelist, is asked to add a mature scene to his next novel, but he has no idea where to start! His manager, Lukas, has a few ideas though. This is a Christmas fic for Terra Saltt. Smuttiness shall ensue.


He hadn't really expected his feeble little romance novel to catch on. It didn't really, in fact, for the first few months of its publication. And then some internet-famous person picked up a copy, and gave it a good review, and suddenly Tino found himself a steady job with a publishing company, a sequel already in demand. It was more than he could have hoped for when he started his little word document, detailing the life and love of his homosexual main character.

That's what made it so surprising that it caught on. Though the world was a lot more at peace with homosexuality, it was still something of a taboo topic. For the most part, homoeroticism was kept online, a devout but somewhat closet fandom the only spectators. Tino wouldn't deny that he'd written a few fanfictions in his day. But to think that something he'd produced had actually caught on, had become a mainstream novel? It was mind-blowing.

But, six sequels in, and it was becoming a little tedious. There was only so much romance one could write before it became repetitive, boring even. His ratings hadn't slipped yet, but if he didn't bring something exciting and new in the next volume, then it was doubtful that he could continue on. It was a scary prospect; He'd either have to make an entirely new universe with new characters and new situations, or he'd have to admit defeat and find a new day job. He didn't think he'd make a very good janitor.

He usually worked from home, but he'd come in to talk with his publisher that day. Mathias was loud and definitely boisterous, but he wasn't unreasonable, or shy. That became painfully apparent during their conversation about the next book.

"So, Tino, we're seven books in. I think it's about time for a sex scene." He announced bluntly. Tino yelped, nearly falling from the cozy armchair he was seated in.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered, blinking rapidly, as if that would dispel the words that had been said. Mathias rolled his eyes, still grinning, probably at Tino's naïvety.

"You heard me smalls. No realistic couple is together that long without doing the do. And you need to spice up the story! It was advertised as homoerotic, which implies the butt stuff. Make it happen." He commanded, herding a stunned Finn out of the door of his office.

"But-" Tino began, getting the door shut in his face. He stood frozen for several minutes, just staring blankly at the mahogany colored wood of the door, as if it held the answers to his problems, to his existence. Alas, the door gave him no hints, and he eventually pried himself away, avoiding the look of curiosity from a passing employee.

He walked home, skipping the subway in favor of some time to just think about his dilemma, ignoring the dropping temperature.

Sex? How was he supposed to write a sex scene? He'd never done anything... Well, frankly, he was a virgin. He hadn't met his Mr. Right just yet, nor had any other opportunities presented themselves to him. People he met in clubs and bars tended to be too unappealing to him for him to consider giving them his first. He'd be okei with a one-time thing, but it would have to be with someone he trusted. And he didn't know anyone that fit that description who was willing to take him to bed. (Not that he'd asked around or anything, but he'd never noticed any serious flirting directed his way.)

He arrived home with his mind more befuddled than before, stumbling over to his laptop and opening a new document. He stared at it for about an hour before deciding he needed to eat. Then he needed a shower. Then he decided that maybe a romantic movie would help. Then he sat back down, and stared at the blank document for another 45 minutes. It dawned on him that he should check his email, in case the company had sent him anything important. That took about twenty minutes, including him actually reading his spam mail. He was really considering ordering a Swedish husband, but the prices were outrageous, so he returned to his word document.

He typed a few sentences, immediately erasing them with a horrid blush as soon as his fingers finished on the keys. With a groan, he let his head thud on the surface of the desk. What was the problem? He'd read plenty of steamy gay stuff, why couldn't he write it? But he knew that he'd have no luck, at least not in his current state, so he turned his computer off, heading to bed for the day, a few hours too early. He'd figure something out. He always did.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Lukas rolled his eyes as he boarded the subway, briefcase dangling limply from his barely clenched fingers. He wasn't the newest employee of the publishing company, but nor was he the most seasoned. So he still got leg work, like he was currently doing. He'd been sent to collect a manuscript from a certain homoerotic author. He'd been working with Tino for a while, and he rather liked the younger male. Sure, he was talkative and a bit bashful about his subject matter, but that was kind of refreshing. It helped that he was pretty cute, too.

He shifted as someone got in next to him, offering them the hanging handle. He could stay upright without it.

Tino had been MIA for a few days, ever since he'd been informed that he'd have to add a sex scene to his next novel. Lukas could imagine that the poor author was having a bit of trouble. Call it a hunch, but he got the feeling that Tino didn't have very much experience where explicit content was concerned. It was mostly his demeanor that gave him away; He was shy, and got flustered when after-dark activities were mentioned. Another thing that made him kind of cute.

He checked his phone quickly, making sure he was getting off at the right stop to get to Tino's house, then tactfully sidestepped his way out of the train car, and was on his way. The station wasn't far from the writer's house, only a couple of blocks, so he opted to just walk it, save himself some taxi fare. It wasn't too bad outside anyway, and the fresh air would probably do him some good after being cooped up in Mathias' office all day. His manager was rather fond of him, and he was no fool. He'd made the mistake of going home with him after an office party once, and had been the favorite ever since. Maybe some day he'd indulge the idiot and agree to go out with him, but for the time being he liked the single life.

Tino's street came into view, and he turned the corner, walking up the pathway to the cozy little one story. The lights were on, yet there was no answer when he knocked. That was a little worrisome. If nothing else, Tino was frugal, and he wouldn't leave his lights on if he wasn't home. He contemplated his options, but decided that Tino's safety was a little more important to him than the law at the moment.

Giving the door a try, he found it unlocked, and let himself in.

"Tino?" He called. No response. But the hallway lights were on, and he could see a softer glow from the office on the right side, where Tino did his work. After taking a moment to remove his shoes, he padded in, walking up to the door. It was ajar, but not fully open, so he gave it a little push, moving it slowly, just in case. He didn't know what he was expecting; Maybe an axe murderer, or a gruesome crime scene, but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Tino was sitting in his office chair, wrapped in a big comforter, bare feet poking out from under the heavy fabric. Dirty dishes and an empty carton of moosetracks ice cream littered his desk. But he wasn't writing, oh no. He was watching porn, of all things. He had big, over-ear headphones on, silly; As if anyone was going to hear his audio, even if he turned it all the way up. It wasn't as if he lived in an apartment! But that would explain why he hadn't answered the door or his name.

Lukas scoffed, planning to leave the author alone to take care of his business, but he realised, with the slightest quirk of a brow, that Tino wasn't getting off. Sure, he was watching with apt attention, wincing a few times, but he wasn't touching himself, didn't even look like he was aroused. It took him a moment, but Lukas put it together; He was doing research.

He sat down his briefcase, walking over to the oblivious Finn, snatching the headphones from his head. Tino yelped, spinning around quickly to face the intruder, his face panicked, already turning bright red. Lukas rolled his eyes, dropping the headphones into the writer's lap.

"You do know that porn sex isn't real sex, right?" He inquired, his eyes flicking to the screen, witnessing one man shoving his cock in another's poor, supposedly unprepared entrance. He could imagine the cry that would elicit if someone did it in real life, and winced. Tino's eyes widened, and he quickly closed the browser.

"I-I..." He tried, his words coming out garbled, too flustered to speak coherently. Lukas smirked, ruffling his hair, hoping to calm him down.

"Don't freak out, I don't think any less of you for watching porn, Tino. I'm sure everyone's been there at least once, some more than others..." He trailed, Mathias' face coming to mind immediately. "But why are you watching it? I'm assuming this has something to do with your next novel?" He prompted. Tino nodded, gesturing to a chair. Lukas pulled it closer to Tino, having a seat.

"To be honest, I have no idea where to start!" He admitted, biting his lip. "I can't even get one sentence down! Everything seems so... So stupid! And I feel like such a loser, but I have no clue how to do this kind of thing. I..." He paused, face warming up again.

"You're a virgin?" Lukas supplied. Tino's eyes widened, but he nodded quickly.  
"Y-Yes." He agreed, burying his face in his hands. "And I just... I don't think I can write about something that I've never experienced. Not something like that, anyway!" He explained, frowning. "I wouldn't feel right. It would end up being really unrealistic, and I don't want that."

Lukas thought it over for a bit, thinking over the options. Mathias wasn't going to let Tino get away with another volume sans sex scene. To be frank, it wouldn't sell very well. There had been so much build up, and it was a realistic time for the two characters to get down to business. But he understood Tino's problem. It was too much to expect him to write something that important if he didn't have the knowledge and first hand experience to back it up.

They'd have to meet a compromise. But the only real solution would be for Tino to get laid. For most people, that was as simple as getting a little tipsy and following a stranger home. But Tino was a virgin, for Christ's sake. It would be awful of him to tell the poor author to go and hook up with someone he didn't know. But what other solution could there be?

The Norwegian sighed, running a hand through his hair, displacing a few locks. He looked back to Tino, his legs folded up in his chair, head resting on his knees while his arms wrapped around his shins. His fair hair fell across pale skin, and Lukas couldn't help but muse how cute, how pretty he was. And that was it, he realised; The answer to their problem.

He stood, quietly enough that Tino didn't notice, and walked to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden contact, he looked up, his eyes wide. Lukas almost felt bad, but he leaned over, kissing Tino's cheek softly. The Finn's body went stiff, looking a lot like a cornered animal. Lukas sighed, reaching down and taking one of the hands the author was busy wringing with the other. He kissed at his cheek again, his free hand coming up to stroke away some of Tino's bangs, kissing the exposed forehead.

"L-Lukas?" He asked nervously, his fingers twitching where Lukas was holding them.

"I know it's probably not ideal, but I think this is the only viable way to deal with this situation." He explained, kissing the corner of a stunned Finn's lips. Tino shied away, making a little noise of discomfort.

"I-I don't know if..." He began, turning his face so that Lukas ended up kissing his cheek again instead of his lips. The manager paused, turning Tino's head to face him.

"I'm not going to force anything on you, Tino." He began, his thumb gently rubbing at the author's cheekbone. "But I'd be glad to be your first, if you want." He added, retracting to give the poor soul some time to think. Tino was, obviously, flustered. His face had gone bright red, and Lukas was worried he'd shut himself down. But no, he was thinking about it, contemplating his options. He glanced up at Lukas a few times while he thought.

There was a lot to consider. He didn't really have much choice in the matter, he realised. He had to write the scene, or he'd get fired, or eventually 'let go.' Porn wasn't working out, clearly, and he was too nervous about strangers to trust one of them with his first time. But Lukas? He knew Lukas, pretty well. Lukas was always the one sent for his manuscript, and he'd check up on Tino pretty frequently during his writing process to make sure he was healthy and productive. He'd even helped Tino work through a few problems before. He was nice, and familiar, and deep down, Tino believed he could trust him. Obviously it wouldn't be a long term thing, but surely Lukas would be good to him.

And, honestly, it was about time. He was twenty two, for goodness sake! And still a virgin? Not that there was anything wrong with that, but virgins got horny too. And he was ready to get it over with. Maybe, with a little more experience, he could be a bit more forward while dating. It would take a lot of the fear out of it, since he'd have at least a slight clue what to expect. Why not Lukas? He was, heaven forbid he say it, really hot. And he was nice enough below that icy exterior, as Tino had come to learn.

Nerves steeled, he took a deep breath, swallowed, then nodded. Lukas took the cue, drawing near again and returning to his kisses, starting on the cheek again, working his way towards barely trembling lips. The first kiss there was chaste, just a soft meeting, but when Tino didn't pull away, he pressed harder, eventually licking at the full bottom lip, seeking admittance. Tino didn't really get the hint until Lukas started nibbling at it, and he finally opened his mouth, hesitant. But he trusted Lukas to know what to do.

Tino had made out before, sure, but it was sloppy, awkward, not very pleasant. Lukas was like a pro, tangling his tongue with Tino's, drawing it into something of a battle before tracing the smaller blonde's teeth, returning to his tongue, then pulling away, a wet trail of saliva breaking between them, most of it dribbling onto Tino's chin and shirt. He groaned, eyes already lidded, as his arms came up to draw Lukas closer to him, the taller having to bend awkwardly at the waist because of the chair.

"Tino, come on, I don't think your office is the best place to do this." Lukas pointed out, tugging at the blonde to get him out of the chair. Tino whined, but complied, untangling himself from the comforter and taking the hand that he was offered. "Couch or bed?" Lukas wondered as he pulled him out of the office, pausing at the hallway's intersection. The author was a little frazzled, but he pointed to the bedroom, and Lukas lead him inside, walking Tino over to the bed and having him sit down. He had to remove his work clothes, which consisted of several layers, considering the temperature. He stripped himself down to his buttoned shirt and slacks, then returned to Tino, leaning over and reclaiming the lips, wetting them all over again as he tangled their tongues. He took it slow, pushing Tino down gradually, making sure he was alright with it, straddling his his hips once he was down.

They made out until Tino's head was spinning, then Lukas abandoned his lips, kissing down his jaw, then neckline, sucking harshly at the skin there. Tino flushed as he realised he'd just received his first hickey, but he didn't mention it. He wore scarves pretty much every day in the winter anyway, it wasn't that big a deal. But Lukas didn't stop there, kissing across his collarbones, then again at his lips before he started to roll Tino's shirt up against his stomach. The Finn sat up shakily, lifting his arms above his head so Lukas could pull the sweater over his head. The knit fabric had been very warm, so to lose it left Tino shivering. He looked down with bashful fascination, watching his own nipples harden, standing erect and rosy, practically begging. Lukas didn't let him get too cold, rapidly undoing his buttons so he could press his bare chest against the smaller male's. Tino whined, already clawing at the expanse of back before him.

"Tino," Lukas breathed, propping himself up so they could have eye contact. "Please tell me you have some lube and a condom." He prompted. Tino's face turned about ten shades of red, but he nodded, gazing towards the drawer of his nightstand. Lukas nodded, leaning over and sliding the drawer out of place, slipping his hand in and feeling around for the tube. But he found something else first, and the familiar shape had him drawing it out to confirm.

"You have a vibrator?" He inquired, watching Tino's face, which was already flushed and panting, get even hotter, his eyes screwing shut, like he was going to cry from embarrassment.

"Oh my god Lukas, please, this is hard enough for me!" He pouted, taking the offending item and tossing it back into the drawer. Unfortunately for him, that ended up setting if off, and a quick clacking noise sounded as the toy vibrated against the wood. Tino moaned, covering his face, turning over to bury it in the pillows. Lukas smirked, reaching over and turning it off, searching again for the lubrication and a packet. He found them, closing the drawer when he retracted his hand. Tino was still buried in the pillows, and Lukas' smirk melted into something a little more akin to a smile. As much of one as he could muster, anyway. Tino was, indeed, quite cute. Lukas' own V-Card had been forfeited early, his first year of high school, if he remembered correctly. He didn't really think it was anything special, but he did have a pretty bad experience, and had lived life with a warped sense of what sex really was for a long time. He didn't want Tino to be the same.

His hands slow and soothing, he rubbed circles into the smaller man's back, leaning down to speak close to his ear.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed. I have one too. I was just surprised that you would." He explained, pressing kisses close to the nape of Tino's neck. The one in question shuddered, his breath becoming a moan as Lukas' hand trailed down to grope at a round bottom. It was a nice feeling, he decided. Tino chose to grace the world with his face again, flipping over to lie on his back once more, though his cheeks were still flushed.

"R-Really? You have one?" He questioned. Lukas nodded, and it was the truth. Girls weren't the only ones that could enjoy the little devices.

"Yes, really." He verbalized as his hand came up to pinch one of the pert little nipples, drinking up Tino's groan with another open-mouthed kiss. "You're so easily embarrassed." He pointed out, stroking at the Finn's quivering stomach. "It's pretty cute." He admitted, smirking against flushed skin as Tino squeaked. He didn't give him any time to think, his hand trailing lower, palming the author through his pyjama pants, earning a high pitched keen from his charge.

"L-Lukas!" He gasped, unable to keep his hips from rolling up into the touch. His manager smirked, pressing against the heated flesh harder, squeezing the shape of it. "Oh g-god!" Tino cried, hands unable to decide what to do with themselves. One came up to rest against his mouth, trying to muffle his noises. The other settled for twisting in the sheets, clenching the fabric hard enough that he could have ripped it. Lukas reached up, pulling the hand away from his mouth, bringing it to rest against the mattress as well.

"What's the sense in quieting yourself? You live in a house, need I remind you? No one is close enough to hear you." He said. "Unless you're a screamer." He quipped, smirking when Tino hid his face. "But even then, it's not anyone's business. Don't worry about anything else, Tino, just focus on me." He commanded, turning the other's face so they could make eye contact. "I'm going to make this as good as I can, but it's better if you're not worried about everyone else." He pointed out. Tino nodded slowly, biting his lip.

Lukas sat back, deciding he would take his own pants off first. Tino was probably wary of stripping in front of him, so he'd have to be shown it was okay. It wasn't much of a task, as the slacks weren't very tight. He took his underwear at the same time, discarding both over the side of the bed. Then he grabbed for the condom, opening it and rolling it on. He turned to find Tino eying him, not even pretending like he wasn't. That was amusing, in its own way. A small smile in place, he untied the drawstring of the author's pants, slipping the fabric off. The brow raise couldn't be helped when he found out the Finn had gone commando. Then again, he hadn't intended on having company, and it was just pyjamas. Still, Tino blushed something fierce.

Lukas grabbed the little tube that he'd sat on the bed, opening the cap and making sure there was plenty in his hand. He watched the writer's throat bob as he swallowed harshly, moving slowly so that the other was aware of what he was doing, every step of the way. He simply jerked the other off for a few seconds, watching him writhe from the attention. He didn't even seem to notice when one of Lukas' fingers dipped down to circle at the ring of muscles. But, as he gently pressed one in, Tino suddenly flinched, his body going rigid.

"Wait! Oh god, Lukas, I-" He began, panic lighting up his eyes. The Norwegian paused, waiting for Tino to calm down.  
"Relax." He commanded softly, stroking him again. Tino shuddered, his lips falling open to pant yet again. Though he still winced when the finger began moving again, he managed to keep his body mostly limp. Lukas worked him with just the one finger for a while, letting him fully adjust to it before he even dared add the second. He only pushed it up to the first knuckle, but Tino whimpered, a tear escaping one of his eyes, screwed shut.

Not wanting him to freak out, Lukas bent down, taking the smaller male's arousal into his mouth, sucking a few times as he worked the finger further in. Tino cried out, loud enough for an echo, arching off the bed. His hips tried to roll into Lukas' mouth, but a firm hand stopped him, forcing him to lie as still as he could.

"Holy shi-" He panted, unable to even finish his words as he whined and groaned. "P-Please, I-"

Lukas, deciding Tino was as ready as he was ever going to be, pulled off, licking up the excess saliva. He pulled his fingers out as well, and Tino slumped into the mattress, breathing shaky and eyes lidded. Lukas reached again for the tube, this time smearing the lubrication on his own erection, circling around Tino's entrance again, just to make sure it was wet enough. He looked up at his partner, making sure he had his attention.

"Tino?" He called softly, earning a small noise of affirmation. "I'm going to put it in, are you ready?" He wondered. Tino was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okej. Relax." He reiterated, lining up. He pushed the first inch or so in, Tino immediately clenching up, his muscles trying to force the intrusion out. Lukas sighed, his thumbs rubbing at the writer's hips.

"Breathe." He reminded quietly, fingers trailing over Tino's erection again. That seemed to distract him decently enough, for he relaxed again, and Lukas was able to push in a little more before he had to stop and wait again. They continued like this, slowly inching in until his hips pressed against Tino's ass. The Finn sighed with relief, and Lukas took a moment to breathe himself. He didn't move again until Tino did, meeting the tiny thrust. Tino winced, pausing again, then giving it another go. It wasn't very pleasant, in his opinion, but it was, slowly but surely, becoming bearable. The thrusts got bigger, and his little whimpers became groans.

He noticed that Lukas kept shifting around, and he wondered why. Maybe some angles were just better for him? But he understood as soon as his vision went fuzzy, a cry ripping from his throat as he arched awkwardly. Lukas hummed.

"That's your sweet spot, Tino. Everyone has one." He explained, just in case the author would need to know later. That said, he set a quicker pace, hitting the spot as often as he could. Tino couldn't even form coherent words anymore, rocking shamelessly against his manager, crying his name between throaty moans and cracking keens. Lukas was much better at this than he'd expected. Clearly he'd made the right choice in trusting the man with his first time; He'd heard a few horror stories of sex gone wrong, but Lukas was definitely making it a pleasant experience.

His breath hitched, and he felt his stomach tightening, a sure sign that he was getting close. Back arching off the bed, his hands came up, searching for Lukas' form. The Norwegian spared enough energy to help him find his shoulders, hefting the Finn up and helping him bounce in his lap, skin slapping against skin as he brought Tino closer and closer to the brink. He was surprised; Tino was responding well.

"You're amazing Tino." He breathed, lips ghosting over his earlobe. "You're so close, and I haven't even touched your cock." He pointed out, Tino whining and burying his face in the crook of Lukas' neck. "Are you going to come like this? Without so much as a touch?" He wondered. As if that was a cue, Tino's form arched away from him, muscles clenching all over his body, a broken cry spilling from his lips. Lukas lasted about thirty seconds more, thrusting up into the relaxing body, coming with groan that was muffled by Tino's shoulder, which he'd bitten into without much thought. Tino didn't seem to mind beyond an initial flinch.

The stayed still for a bit, then Lukas laid the Finn down, pulling out and rolling the condom off, tying it and walking over to the trashcan to discard it. When he returned, Tino's eyes were already beginning to close. He smiled, just a little, climbing into the bed and drawing the author to his side, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. Tino sighed quietly, arm coming up to wrap around Lukas' wiry waist, eye closing fully as he dozed off.

Lukas ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks, barely touching at all, not wanting to wake him up. He'd surely be getting a worried call from Mathias in a few hours, asking if he was okay, why he hadn't come back, whether he had Tino's manuscript. But it could wait. Tino had done a lot of research that day, and he'd earned a good rest. The fictional smut could wait another day.

A/N: And this is my present for the lovely Terra Saltt! It was her first time requesting porn, be nice. And she asked for NorFin! I don't think anyone understands how much that pleases me! Slowly but surely everyone is going to accept all of my strange pairings and headcanons! So my Christmas requests were as follows: Aggressive Destiel, SuFin hatesex, and V-Card NorFin. Pretty exciting lineup, if I do say so myself. Anyway, back to work for me! Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!

KuroRiya

九六りや


End file.
